Final Fantasy VI: Ghosts of the Past
by ShadowSage137
Summary: I wrote this fanfic for a 7000 word or less contest. Five years after Kefka, the Returners have finally settled into their new lives. With the death of a friend and a mysterious stranger who wields magic, the Returners must once again unite to fight evil.


**FINAL FANTASY: GHOSTS OF THE PAST**

**Chapter 1: Darkness Returns**

Shadow hurried through the subterranean ruins. The terrain was filled with jagged rocks and unstable, damaged machinery. Monsters lurked around every bend. A threat of a cave in or explosion wasn't that unlikely as well. It also didn't help that it was extremely dark.

After the fall of the Empire and defeat of Kefka Palazzo, the people sank this tower far beneath the surface. Even the debris of this accursed place stirred painful memories of the former tyrant. Being rid of it would be the first step towards restoring their war torn world.

However, being out of sight wasn't enough to force the memories of this place from his thoughts. He parted ways with his friends and family here. It was to be his death bed and that in death he would be reunited with his friend, Barom. Fate had other plans.

In the aftermath, Shadow found himself roaming the continents. He couldn't return to Thamasa and rekindle a relationship with his daughter, nor could he turn to his companions. Everyone thought him dead and he personally felt it was better that way. The dead should remain so and this was his chance to start over.

The dead stirring is what brought him here. He'd been tormented by dreams of something dark within these ruins. At first he ignored them, but the more he did the more intense they became. Eventually he realized something had to be done, and that he was the best for the job.

He leapt carefully and swiftly between the rocks. Up ahead his canine companion, Interceptor, was barking. As he moved, two large monsters emerged before him. Without loosing momentum, he unsheathed two daggers and charged through, easily dispatching them.

Finally he reached Interceptor. "What is it?" He kneeled next to the dog and looked forward to see the towers entrance. "Good boy."

The two approached slowly. Drawing closer they felt a chill down their spines and a foreboding feeling someone was watching them. Interceptor growled as his fur began to stand on end, but Shadow quickly hushed him. Both knew something was waiting inside and there was no sense in alerting it to their presence.

Shadow eased open the doors and peered inside. He could make out several figures in the darkness, some moving, most not. The still ones were slouched against walls or curled up in corners, most likely skeletons of Kefka's cult members. The active ones were the problem. He deduced they were the last of their master's elite guard. Even though they would prove good sport, he didn't have time to deal with them all.

As the monsters aimlessly walked back and forth, most likely unaware of Kefka's demise, the two crept passed, towards the main chamber. The closer they got, the more ominous the feeling was. Up ahead he noticed candlelight coming from within. Drawing closer he recognized a familiar voice. "Why is he…?" Shadow brandished his daggers and charged in.

The chamber floor was covered with strange writing. Candles lined the pathway from the door to an altar in the center, two of which Shadow knocked over upon entering. Winged demons floated behind the altar with spears readied. Facing the altar stood a short man, shrouded by a hooded red cape.

"Clyde...?" The man muttered. "I hoped you were dead."

Shadow took a fighting stance and Interceptor followed, hunching low and growing. "Why are you here? I won't ask again."

The hooded man turned around, still remaining concealed. He eased forward. As he moved he twitched as if having convulsions. "Is that how you greet old friends?" He chuckled. "Just wondering, what would you do if I don't cooperate?"

Shadow glanced at Interceptor and then back at the man. He removed a scroll from his belt and slid it into the dog's mouth. "Run! Find Relm and give her this!" Interceptor paused and stared, not wanting to leave his master. "Go!" The ninja ordered, causing the dog to flee. Shadow reached into his belt again and let loose a barrage of shurikens.

"A futile attempt my friend." The man continued his chuckle now a hysterical laugh.

Interceptor could hear his master's scream, immediately followed by the hooded mans voice ordering his monsters to pursue. He kept running though, never looking back. Monster footsteps drew closer and many of other beasts joined in the chase. Eventually he made it out and back into the damp, dark caverns. He kept running through this eternal darkness until he saw first light.

**Chapter 2: First Strike**

Five years passed since the Empires collapse. The people have endured and slowly rebuilt their lands. Many lands remain unfertile and this charred wasteland constantly reminds them of the evils magic.

It may appear a bleak and hopeless place, but the people have found strength in unity. Magic may have destroyed their world but its byproducts provide hope in restoring its former glory.

The efforts of the engineer Cid and resources of Figaro have modified machines to operate without magicite. These machines were instrumental in cultivating the land and mass producing airships.

Doma is one place that thrives from these advancements. Before, the kingdom shunned technology and was nearly wiped out by Kefka. Now it's almost a bustling place as it was before the apocalypse, accredited mostly to King Cyan Garamonde.

After Kefkas downfall, Cyan traded his sword for the crown. The years began to show on his face and grays hairs replaced his black ones, but his body still had the vigor of a man of 30. He reunited the scattered people and forged a new kingdom of peace and hope. Today he takes a break to enjoy tea with an old friend.

"Thank you." Cyan said with a nod as his attendant finished pouring their tea. He leaned forward, taking a sip; its aroma pleasing and temperature just right. "That will be all."

"It is truly remarkable what you have done here Cyan." Celes said, looking about.

"Aye, milady. It was a hard struggle, but the people were the key to this transition. The perils that we hath faced were great, but we prevailed nonetheless." He chuckled. "But enough about politics, how art thee Lady Celes?"

"Fine." She smiled. "As you know, Locke and I settled down in Kohlingen."

"Ah yes. How fares our favorite thief and the baby?"

"That's TREASURE HUNTER!" Locke boasted entering with a baby in hand. "And to answer your question, Aven and I are just fine." He sat beside Celes, kissing her cheek.

Celes was a beautiful woman. Her skin was fair and pure as the snow and her long blonde locks, yellow as the sun. Locke also maintained his youth. He still dressed in his blue leather garments and lucky bandana.

"Hello dear." She said taking Aven.

"Tis a fine child you have. A beacon of hope shining in the darkness of this world."

"Times are hard nowadays." Locke leaned back grinning and scratching the back of his head. "Sometimes I…"

He was interrupted as two guards crashed through the doors. The three quickly spun around as the guards landed at their feet.

"My…liege…" Cyan hurried over and huddled the man. "We…couldn't stop..." The guard went limp as the life escaped his body. A tall, fully armored man then entered. He had tan skin; blonde hair cut in a flat top and covered in green armor. His presence caused their eyes to widen and jaws drop.

"Leo." Celes muttered. "But you're dead."

Leo stood firmly with a cold stare, showing no signs of recognition for his former comrade. He flung his arm up like a puppet having its strings jerked, and pointed at them. Several goblins burst in and charged.

"Celes, protect Aven!" Locke ordered, brandishing his knife. He leapt forward, landing two well placed slashes on two goblins before they attacked Cyan. "Better start moving your highness. Unless you're getting slow in your old age."

Four more goblins leapt towards Locke. Before he could react, they split in half mid-air. All he noticed was a quick breeze whish past his face and a click sound as Cyan sheathed his blade.

"You would do best to keep your guard up." Now standing, Cyan fixed his gaze towards his enemies. The goblins stopped in fear as his gaze seemed to burn right through them. "General Leo Christophe! What is the meaning of this?!"

Leo conjured a fire spell and began blasting fireballs in their direction. The fireballs blew right past the two men and towards Celes and Aven. As they turned about, the goblins took the opportunity to strike. Just before the fire reached her, Celes calmly drew out her sword and absorbed the blasts, giving her worried husband a sly wink.

"Definitely a keeper." He said before aiding Cyan in dispatching the goblins.

Cyan cut down the last goblin then fixed his gaze upon Leo. "I ask thee again. Why hath thou come to Doma?"

Leo lowered his hand and unsheathed his sword.

"Well he's not listening." Locke gave Cyan a nudge. "C'mon old timer. Let's take him."

"Nay, Sir Locke. This fiend has the audacity to trespass in my kingdom with ill intentions. I shall be the one to fell him."

Locke stepped back and shrugged. "Ok." He looked towards Leo. "You picked the wrong kingdom and the wrong day to return from the dead pal. Next time bring flowers, they set the mood better."

Leo growled and charged.

"Thou darest challenge me. It shall be an honor to face thee in combat." Cyan spoke dashing forward.

The two men locked swords. First they sized each other up before continuing. Leo pushed Cyan back and attacked again. Cyan quickly regained his footed and swung his katana. The two engaged in a flurry of swift and fierce blows. Leo was skilled but Cyan was twice as fast and far more experienced. With lightning speed the king landed four precise slashes, stopping just behind Leo.

"A noble effort, but you're no General Leo, just a shadow of the once great soldier. Be gone with thee." As he finished, Leo fell to pieces. Cyan sheathed his blade and turned around to find his friends unconscious. Standing over them was the hooded man, snickering and holding Aven.

"Fiend!" Cyan reached for his weapon. Before he could draw he was stopped by a lightning bolt through his chest. He fell, gasping for air and trying to cover up the wound.

The hooded man appeared crouching before him. "Now Cyan, we can't have any of that, especially after you so rudely dissected my Leo puppet. Do you know how long it took me to dig up the body and reanimate it? Powerful magic went into that one and I don't have a lot to be carelessly wasting it. Oh well." He pulled out Cyan's sword and dropped it. "In my day, honorable soldiers who fell in battle would commit seppuku. Just a thought."

He stood up and walked over to Celes who began regaining consciousness. The man looked down at her, then to the screaming baby. At first he scowled and charged a lightning spell, but something inside him caused him to stop. The man gently placed Aven down.

"Fate is on your side today so I won't be taking your life." He leaned towards her ear. "Yet" He whispered. He laughed hysterically and disappeared.

Celes reached forward Aven. Her vision was blurry as she started to lose consciousness again. "A…ven…" She said before dropping her head as everything faded to black.

**Chapter 3: The Message**

Relm Arrowny enjoyed five peaceful years and returned home to Thamasa with her grandfather, Strago. Once a proud member of the Returners, she faces different challenges nowadays. Puberty and boys are the big problems now for the 15 year old hero. Most days she would fight a behemoth rather than attempt dating.

The young teenager works as Stragos aid since his election as the new mayor. It's a simple job which allots her plenty of time to practice drawing.

"Grandfather!" She called upon entering. "I brought your lunch."

"Just place in on the table." He replied continuing to sign vast amounts of paperwork. "Confound it all! This cursed job never ends. And where is that good for nothing Gungho?"

Relm laughed, placing the food down. "You know Gungho, probably getting into trouble somewhere." She pranced over to him. "Are those same initial papers? It's been five years."

"Don't start. I'm tired and not in the mood." He sighed heavily. "I miss my magic. Back then I could have finished with a snap of my fingers."

"I know grandpa." She peered at the papers, noticing a few with strange writings. "What are those?" She asked pointing.

Strago slapped her hand. "Don't touch those!" He paused. "Sorry. I've been exhausted lately. If you must know, I've been having nightmares recently." He grabbed the papers. "I keep seeing this strange text and I can't help but think something is coming."

Relm hugged him. "You're just overworked." She let go and moved towards the door. "In any case, if something happens, I'll protect you." She glanced back and winked before exiting.

She had some free time so she gathered her things and walked towards the outskirts of town where a small forest had been grown using the new technology. She posted up against a tree and looked about the beautiful landscape. The trees, flowers and, especially the grass, were all inspirational. Before she would take these for granted. Now they were a whole new wonder.

As she reached in her bag she heard something moving in the bushes. She sprung up with brush in hand and knees shaking. "Come out whoever you are! I-I'm not scared."

Interceptor stumbled out. "Interceptor!" Relm cried rushing over to him. Badly wounded, he still held Shadow's scroll and whined and whimpered as Relm cuddled him. "I haven't seen you in five years. Don't worry, I'll treat those wounds and then pound that mean old Shadow for getting you hurt. If he were alive that is." She pulled the parchment from his mouth and examined it:

_Relm, _

_If you are reading this, I've failed and am probably dead. For months I've had dreams that Kefka still lived. After some investigating I found that large numbers of monsters and a strange hooded individual have gathered around his tower. If my suspicions are correct, Kefka's alive. I'm sorry for all that I put you and your mother through. Strago's taken good care of you and can fill you in on everything if you wish. _

_ Your Father, _

_Clyde_

Tears fell down her cheeks as she cuddled Interceptor even tighter. "Stupid Shadow." She sniffled. "Five years we thought you were dead, then actually die and drop a bomb like this." She pulled out her mothers ring. "Mom, I wish you were here."

Suddenly something else leapt from the bushes. Relm dropped Interceptor and stumbled back. Shielding her face, she started kicking wildly. "Stay back! I'll kick you to death." After hearing nothing she dropped her arms.

"Hi." The green haired, loin cloth wearing, feral youth said smiling. Relm still in shock screamed. Thinking this was a game he screamed back. "Relm silly."

She finally stopped to realize who it was. "GAU!?"

Gau beat his chest proudly. "Me Gau. You Relm. Come now." He grabbed her hand with his blood stained hand and dragged her away.

"Gau! Stop it! You're getting me all dirty!" She noticed his hand. "Ewwwww!" She shrieked and jerked away. "That's gross!" Relm cried rising to her feet and dusting off. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Now, why are you bloody and what do you want?"

Gau grabbed her again and dropped on all fours. "Gau kill monsters chasing dog. Card man find. Tell Gau get Relm and old guy. Friends hurt. Relm come now." He flung her into the air with ease and onto his back. "Flying machine coming."

"Wait. What about Interceptor? I can't leave him."

He turned to the dog and barked. Interceptor barked back and started for Thamasa. Gau glanced at Relm. "Dog fine. Will fetch old man." He burst forward before she could utter another word, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Relm looked up through the clearing spotting Setzer's airship the Falcon. As they cleared the forest, the airship hovered above the ground. Gau stopped to let Relm off then climbed the hanging ladder. She looked back towards the forest and paused.

If Kefka has indeed returned this forest was in danger. It wasn't much, but to her defending this patch of land, of hope, was all she needed to fight. Life was precious and she didn't want anything or anyone to threaten it again.

"I'll protect you." She said climbing. Halfway up she paused again to look at Thamasa. "And then I'm gonna pound that old man for keeping secrets."

**Chapter 4: A Call to Arms**

The kingdom of Figaro has always been a prosperous kingdom due to their advanced technology and leadership of their king, Edgar Figaro. With the expanding need for machines, Edgar saw himself sitting on a gold mine. Much to his chancellors' dismay however, he offered Figaro's assistance at low rates to help struggling nations. This also boosted his popularity with the ladies, which the lecherous king saw as fitting payment.

The blonde haired, blue eyed pretty boy to this day maintains his womanizing ways and fox-like cunning. His brother Sabin still kept his rebellious streak but finally agreed to come home and traded his fighting gear, for more noble attire.

The Falcon circled overhead before landing outside. Inside Edgar was preparing.

"I fail to see the point in deploying our troops." The chancellor pleaded as Edgar, Sabin and he walked down the main hallway. "There's no confirmation that Kefka's alive. Why go to such great measures on a hunch?"

"I don't wish to debate this any further chancellor. If there's even a one percent chance that Kefka's returned, I won't risk it."

"But my liege…" He was silenced by Edgar stopping to give him a stern look. "Sorry."

"That's better. That madman nearly destroyed everything once. I won't stand by and give him another chance." As the three continued on they were joined by Setzer's group. "Ah good, you've returned. It appears you had no problems finding Relm." He carefully eyed the girl up and down. "My goodness, you've sure developed into a fine young lady."

"Can the creepiness Edgar. Kefka's returned." She handed him Shadows letter.

Edgar took the letter and scanned it. "Father?" He quarried, cocking his head back. "I'm sorry for your loss." He showed it to the chancellor. "This is evidence enough. Shadow was a friend, and his word is all the confirmation I require. Now go assemble the troops."

As the chancellor left, Locke and Celes emerged from the medical ward.

"It looks like the gangs all here. What we miss?"

"We're gonna go smash Kefka." Sabin said slamming his fists together. "Right brother?"

"Indeed. We're going to "smash" that lunatic." He looked to Celes. "How's Cyan?"

"Stabilized for now, but his recovery will be hard." She hung her head. "That man used magic. But that's impossible. When we defeated Kefka, all magic died with him."

"That's solid proof of his return." Setzer said shuffling his cards. "We must act quickly before he strikes again. The Falcon and I are ready to go in an instant Edgar."

"Excellent. After finalizing preparations, we move out for Kefka's tower." He detoured up the adjacent staircase.

"Wait a minute. What about Terra? This doesn't feel right without her."

"I had already taken that into consideration Locke."

"She refused to leave the orphans." Setzer said. "It's quite admirable what she has done for them. I must admit, if I had something dear to hold on to, I wouldn't just up and leave so easily either."

"And since that old fool won't leave Thamasa, we're short in the magic department."

"A minor obstacle Relm." Edgar answered. He stopped at the top which lead to a balcony overlooking to the courtyard. "I've sent word to the other nations unite with us. They need not know we have no magic users with us." He removed his trick coin and held it up. "Who knows…?" He glanced back with a sly grin. "…maybe lucks on our side."

He stepped onto the balcony. After looking wearily at each other, his friends followed. Below stood all of Figaro's army, spears readied and war drums sounding. Edgar paused momentarily, observing his forces, tightly clutching the coin to his chest while taking a deep breath. He stood resolute, knowing what must be done and remembering his father's legacy. Then the words flowed out like a mighty river.

"Soldiers of Figaro, I thank you for what you are about to do! Once again we come face to face with Kefka. I know each of you has been greatly affected by the evils of that man. We've lost family and friends to his misuse of magic and nearly faced extinction. But still we continue on."

"It's always darkest before the dawn and now is no different. We've faced this evil before and won. Figaro's strength, combined with our brothers from every continent, knows no limitations. Together we'll drive back the forces of evil."

I know many of you are afraid, because I too share your fears. Fear some of us won't return. Fear that what we've rebuilt could be destroyed. I share these but won't succumb to them. With our two mages, we are guaranteed victory." He held out his fist. "Today we unite as one force, one people, and strike fear into the heart of evil. Now I ask you, who will stand with me!"

Sabin placed his hand upon his brothers' shoulder. "I will."

Edgar smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Locke placed his hand on Edgar's other shoulder. "We're all with you" Celes responded with a smile and nod, raising her sword, their friends following suit.

"I ask again, will you stand with us?!" The soldiers raised their spears shouting. "Together we'll cast aside our fears! We'll walk in the light through fire and darkness. We'll drive Kefka back and let him and any other know that we'll never falter. Together we stand and together we'll win! For Figaro and all who depend on us! For freedom!"

A louder cry sounded. It rivaled that of thunder and had the strength to move mountains. The company commanders formed their units and marched onto the airships.

Edgar moved back inside and into a spare room.

"Two mages, huh? Nice lie."

"I understand his reasoning Locke." Setzer interjected. "Better to reassure their fears with a little white lie than give them the dismal truth. Although...it is nice to have at least one with us."

Edgar emerged in full armor. "Gau! Find Mog and Umaro. Tell them to rally the moogles and yeti. We'll need them and find Gogo if you can."

Gau nodded and took off running. "Gau get plushy and fuzzy friends to fight!"

"Relm. Return home and convince that stubborn old man to help." Relm smiled, taking off. "Brother. You and the others go and convince Terra that we need her more than ever, magic or not. Her presence alone could mean victory." He reached back, pulling his pearl lance off the wall.

"Leave it to me. We'll bring Terra." He discarded his royal attire, revealing training gear beneath. He flexed, taking a stance. "Then we'll go deal with Kefka."

"Good to see you haven't changed muscle head." Locke joked, starting towards the Falcon with Setzer.

"What about you Edgar? Aren't you coming too?"

"Alas, no Celes." He slung his auto crossbow over his shoulder. "My place is with my people. Besides, just think how the ladies will swoon over me heroically leading the charge." He grinned. "Now go."

Celes kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Remember to save some action for us! Good luck" Locke cried.

"You to." He whispered before heading back downstairs. No sooner was he out the stairwell before he stopped. "How long have you been there?"

Cyan emerged dressed in full armor and bandages with his katana clutched tightly. "Long enough. Now if thou art serious in rushing to meet the enemy, then I'll not sit idly by. I've still some fight left in me." He staggered past towards the exit. "Come. Let us be off and clear a path for their arrival."

Edgar nodded. Both men walked side by side, prepared to face the unspeakable danger.

**Chapter 5: Returners Again**

Sabin's team raced towards Mobliz. Each had a heavy heart for what lay ahead. Sabin understood his missions' importance, but his thoughts remained on his brothers' safety. His place was by Edgar's side.

Setzer focused on the memory of his lost girlfriend, Daryl, whose shining face provided him with courage.

Celes and Locke thought of Aven. They left him with Edgar's caregiver, Matron, but couldn't get him off their minds. Locke tried consoling her with "Everything will be ok. We'll be back before he knows it." Celes wanted to believe him but knew better. There was a good chance no one would return alive.

As they neared Mobliz, they saw smoke on the horizon. Setzer removed his spyglass for a better view. A wall of fire encircled the orphanage and several jester-like monsters surrounded it.

He called over another crewmen to pilot and ran towards the bow of the ship. "Get ready to jump. Monsters are afoot and there's no time to land properly." Setzer said as the airship dived.

Sabin ran forward and leapt off. "See you on the ground!" The others shook their heads then jumped.

The eager monk curled into a ball and tumbled upon landing. Immediately he sprung upwards over the fire, and charged hard and fast at the enemy. "Out of my way!" He yelled, unleashing a barrage of rapid punches into one creature. Rebounding, he jumped backwards and formed a sphere of white and blue ki. "Take this!" He thrust his hands forward releasing it into a focused beam that pierced several monsters.

As more emerged, Sabin's friends burst through the fire to help. Locke and Setzer let loose a storm of daggers and cards. Celes rushed past the second wave just as the weapons hit. Upon reaching the door, one creature burst out towards her. She easily side stepped and thrust her sword into its chest. She removed her blade and entered.

There were fires inside also. Celes searched the room. There were slain monsters everywhere but no sign of Terra or the orphans. "Terra! Kids! Are you in here?!" She rounded the corner to find them surrounded.

Determined as ever, the half-esper girl named Terra, stood her ground. One hand eased her children back towards the wall while the other held sword at the ready. Her green hair glowed brightly amidst the fire and her eyes burned with anger. These creatures laid siege to their home and attacked her children, and like any good mother, she'd protect them till her last breath.

She breathed heavily, sizing up her opponents but already tired from fending off so many. Her arms and legs were wounded, but with adrenaline pumping she felt nothing.

"Hold on I'm coming." Celes lunged forward. The monsters turned and fired various spells towards her. Using her sword she effortlessly absorbed them. Before they could act again, she was upon them, felling monster after monster.

Sabin entered behind her and immediately spun in place with blinding speed, creating a wind funnel to extinguish the fires within minutes. After making sure everyone was alright, the five moved outside to speak privately.

"Thank you all for you assistance." Terra said smiling, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't arrived."

"No problem." Sabin said flexing. "It was a good warm up before the main event."

"You mean Kefka. That is why you are here, correct?"

"Yes." Setzer answered. "We need…" He was cut short by her hand.

"No. That proves even more that I'm needed here. Who would protect the children if more monsters should attack?"

"But Terra, everyone is counting on you. Your presence alone could mean victory."

She threw her hand down, shaking her head. "No. Everyone's always depending on me. Whether it's the espers, fighting Kefka or the children. I can't leave them, not now. Please you must understand, I want to help, but I can't."

"Terra, I know it's hard." Celes placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all have to make sacrifices. Locke and I left Aven behind. Sure it was the hardest thing we've ever done, even more than facing Kefka, but we realized the urgency."

Tears started down Terra's face. "Don't you think I know that? I understand more than you know. It's not only the children, but me as well. I'm scared. In the last battle I had no idea if I could remain in this world after magic died. I'm scarred that if we defeat Kefka for good this time, I might truly disappear forever." She fell into Celes' arms and squeezed tightly. "I don't want to die! I'm scared and I know that makes me a coward, but I'm terrified. Please, don't make me go."

The four stood speechless. They had no idea the responsibility they imposed on Terra. They would sacrifice everything, but there was no way they force Terra. Not one of them could live with that kind of guilt.

"Don't cry mommy." A little girl said hugging Terra's leg. "We'll be fine." Terra fell to her knees and embraced the girl. "Please save the world mommy. We want you to."

Terra eased back and looked into her eyes. Then she noticed all of the orphans standing there smiling. "We believe in you mommy and we know you'll come back to us because we love you." Terra cried harder now and embraced her again. The remaining children all gathered in one big group hug.

"I love you too." Terra whispered. "All of you." She rose to her feet and faced her friends. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded. "Let's go and stop Kefka, together."

A calm wind rushed through the open area as if to bless the reunion of the Returners. The five loaded the orphans into the Falcon and took them back to Figaro. After saying goodbye, Terra joined her friends and together, the Returners would make one last journey.

**Chapter 6: The End of a Dream**

The combined might of each of the kingdoms' armies were beginning to lose ground to the seemingly endless monsters guarding Kefka's tower. They successfully pushed through the first two waves suffering only minor casualties, but upon reaching the door, they reached a deadlock. Being forced back, they held on dearly for reinforcements.

The major problem was the towers mighty guardian, a massive dog-like creature with an exceptionally long lizard-like tail, glowing blue tendrils covering its head and strange mechanical devices covering its back. This powerful beast alone had nearly decimated over half of the army.

"Sir, the Atma Weapon's too strong. We must retreat while we can." One of the generals said.

"Hold your ground soldier. Sabin will be here in no time with Terra." He took aim with his auto crossbow and let loose a swarm of arrows which only bounced off of the beast. "At least I hope so." He muttered.

Cyan hacked and slashed through creature after creature as he rejoined Edgar. "Another hundred men have fallen. Without Terra…"

"No!" Edgar said reloading and firing again. "I know Sabin would never fail Figaro. He'll be here, I promise." The king flung the weapon aside and readied his spear.

"Thou art right Edgar. Let us show this beast true warrior skill. We may fall, but not before taking that cursed thing with us!"

As they charged part of the ceiling exploded in the distance. From the now large hole above descended the falcon. Sabin waved from the deck, while pointing at Terra. "We're here brother and we brought Terra!" He jumped on the guard rail, looking down at the beast. "Seems we're just in time for the best part. Soldiers of Figaro, rally with us! The half-esper Terra fights with us now." He leapt from the airship towards the monster and pulled his fist back ready to strike. "Let's show them our strength!" Sabin came crashing down upon the monsters back with a flurry of hyper fast punches and kicks.

A war cry went out as Gau and Relm arrived with the moogles, yeti, and, various Veldt monsters to reinforce their flank. "Charge!" Relm yelled as Gau howled again, causing them to stampede forward.

Edgar and Cyan wasting no more time, leapt into action. Edgar charged his weapon with a white energy as Cyan prepared to cleave the guardian. As the forces reengaged the creature, Setzer landed on the side of the tower and the remaining Returners hurried inside Kefka's stronghold.

With the bulk of the monsters fighting outside, it was a simple matter of sneaking in and making their way into the main chamber. Standing firm was the hooded man and Shadow, waiting patiently for them.

"Shadow?" Locke said puzzled. "Relm said you were dead."

The hooded man laughed hysterically. "No not yet. I found him more useful to me as a puppet. Now watch as your former friend slays each of you one by one." He moved his fingers as if pulling strings, causing Shadow do dash forward and hurl ice skeans towards them. The scrolls burst open and froze them in their tracks. As they struggled to break free, the assassin moved in for the kill.

"Don't do it father!" Relm cried running towards them. Gogo appeared behind her and jumped forward ready to strike.

"Infidels!" The hooded man yelled outstretching his hand at Gogo, causing a wave of force to send the mime crashing into the wall. He moved his fingers again to move Shadow, only to have the ninja blocked by Relm.

"If you have to kill someone then kill me." She said standing in front of his readied kunai. Relm closed her eyes, awaiting the final blow. After a moment she peaked to see her friends all standing with Shadow. The ninja had broken the spell and retaliated by hurling his kunai at the hooded man who dodged, but lost his hood in the process.

"Grandfather?" Relm said shocked.

All this time the hooded man proved to be Strago all along. He stood there laughing at their puzzled stares. In some aspects he looked like Kefka, wearing the same clothes and clown like face paint. Strago licked the blood from the fresh wound and laughed again. "Surprised? I knew you would be."

"But how? I lived with you in Thamasa for five years. How could you have hidden this?"

"What you saw was a copy." Shadow answered. "He created the copy to fool everyone that he was living peacefully as the mayor of Thamasa. In reality he's been subconsciously possessed by Kefka ever since he joined his cult after the apocalypse. He bided his time gathering monsters and power and waited for the right time to strike."

"So Strago is Kefka?" Locke quarried.

"No." Strago answered. "This old man is merely a temporary vessel until my new body was brought to me, one that could sustain my power, one of esper blood."

Everyone looked to Terra. While distracted, Strago placed a stop spell them. As they now floated there encased in a purple energy field, he strode up to Terra. "You see, my former body couldn't sustain the statues power." He placed his hand on her face. "Just before you killed me five years ago, I separated my soul from my body and hid deep within Stragos' mind until I was ready." He shook his head. "But enough talking for now, let's get on with the main event."

Gogo mustered enough strength to mimic Kefka's spell, freeing Locke, Celes and Setzer. Strago agitated, froze the mime solid while the three recovered from hitting the ground.

Setzer removed a red card from his sleeve and hurled it at Strago who quickly put up a barrier. The enchanted card pushed through and shattered it, but gave the mage enough time to evade. Celes followed up and thrust her blade at him, just catching his side as he dodged. He staggered slightly but immediately regained his composure and lifted her off the ground by her throat. He laughed while she gasped for air and then hurled her into Setzer.

"Celes! Kefka you bastard!" Locke yelled leaping forward enraged.

Strago threw several magical blasts towards him only to connect with his mirage images. Locke drew closer as each blast hit his after images and landed a stab in Strago's stomach. He then kicked him to the ground, preparing to deliver the final blow. Just as he was about to strike, Strago whispered "Do it. Please kill me Locke." Locke stopped immediately, realizing what he nearly did. "No, I can't." He answered.

"Fool!" Kefka yelled and shot a lightning bolt straight through Locke's heart.

He looked down at the fatal wound and collapsed. He looked at Celes who stared back horrified. "I'm sorry."

"Locke!" Celes screamed, rushing to his side and forcing his lifeless body into her arms. "Locke, no!" She screamed again with tears running down her face.

Kefka, forced by the wound, appeared in a physical form as Strago fell over. "Such weakness." He passed by the Celes who sat there broken and moved to Terra. As Setzer, Shadow and Relm, now free, prepared to attack but were dispatched one by one. Kefka gave each of them a grave wound while Terra floated helplessly. "It will be over soon, I promise."

Terra's body filled with rage as something inside her awakened. She screamed as power surged within her, breaking the stop spell and forcing Kefka backwards. She floated there, body glowing with a pink light. It was then Kefka realized why Locke only wounded Strago. By forcing him to manifest, he allowed magic to fully return, which meant that Terra's esper side would awaken once more.

"That cursed man. I…"

"Will do nothing!" Terra yelled transforming into her primal, pink esper form. A gateway appeared behind her as she began to call forth the espers once more to this realm.

Just then Edgar arrived with a handful of troops. The espers helped even the ground against Atma Weapon so he could bring troops into the tower.

"Terra! You've transformed? But how…?"

"Edgar." She answered in a voice mixed of hers and a growling one. "Get everyone out of here now. I'm going to bring this entire cavern down on top of us."

Edgar shook his head. "You can't. You'll be killed to."

"Just go. You don't have much time. For the sake of everyone, get the others out now!"

The king nodded and ordered his soldiers to gather up his friends and sound the retreat. Kefka, completely frozen by Terra's power, offered no resistance as Edgar's men evacuated the building. "Godspeed Terra…" Edgar said as he ran.

Terra smiled now as everything began to crumble around her. Once again it fell upon her to save the world and once again she was faced with death. The second time around it didn't seem so scary. In fact she kind of felt relieved as if a weight had been lifted. Just then she remembered each of her children's smiling faces and the tears started down her face.

"I'm sorry everyone." Her voice echoed throughout the cavern and stretched to the far corners of their world. "I guess I won't be coming home after all. But please look after yourselves and know that I love you all and will always be with you."

The soldiers cried and saluted from their retreating airships. Edgar and his friends stood steadfast and watched even as the bright pillar of light erupted from the cavern. As the light faded the Returner's tears began to fall.

"Go back!" Sabin yelled. "I see something!"

Setzer turned the ship about so fast he nearly flung everyone off. As the Falcon sped towards the now crater in the ground, everyone could make out a figure.

"Is that…?" Edgar started.

"I think so. It's…" Relm added.

Back in Mobliz the little girl looked up amidst the crowd of crying orphans.

"…Mommy." She sniffled. "Mommies alive!"

Back aboard the Falcon Sabin eased Terra down on the deck. The woman had barely any strength left and the strength she had she used to tightly hold Locke's body.

"Forgive me Terra but how are you alive?" Relm asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. The light engulfed everything and then I heard a voice. It told me "that it wasn't my time yet" and the next thing I know I'm floating above the crater holding…" She looked down at Locke's body then over to Celes who stood still crying.

"Well who cares about how." Sabin said. "You did it kiddo. You saved us all again."

Tears streamed down Terra's face as she looked from Celes down at Locke.

"Not everyone…"

Several weeks passed and life continued on anew. Edgar held a grand funeral for all the fallen and made a special tribute to a true hero, "Treasure Hunter Locke, who gave his life for all of us."

Ten years later. The Returners reunite one more time for one last mission.

"What is this place mother?" Aven asked, adjusting Locke's blue bandana.

"This is the Phoenix Cave my child. Its' depths hold a great power." She responded holding his hand tightly as a tear streamed past the smile on her face. "And today, you're going to meet your father." Aven smiled eagerly as Celes and the others made their way into the cave.


End file.
